


Medicated

by snazzelle



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl is a hissy cat when he's injured, Kink Meme, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, devious shane/rick, medicated!daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzelle/pseuds/snazzelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: To ease the recovery from being shot, the boys lavish Daryl with pleasure. Plenty of oblivious, slightly medicated!Daryl and Rick/Shane discussing very clinically how they're going to give Daryl the most explosive orgasm without hurting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medicated

**Author's Note:**

> *throws at and runs away*

“You've got to be fucking kidding me.” Shane mumbled to himself as he mopped the sweat off of Daryl's brow. He was being careful of the graze on Daryl's left temple, but the injured man still twitched away from his touch and released a whimpering snarl. Its as close as a warning to keep away as it could be with the redneck being as weak as he was. Shane tried for it again after wetting the towel in a cool bowl of water, but Daryl narrowed his cloudy eyes at him and shuffled deeper into the pillow like a wounded animal. “Jesus. One good reason I shouldn' string 'im up to the bed right now, Rick.”

The other ex-officer snorted softly at Shane and reached down to push Daryl's sweaty bangs out of his face. Even after the bath they pretty much fought the Dixon into, Daryl still had a light sheen of sweat, probably from the effort of keeping their hands off of him and the pain moving caused. Rick raised his eyes to Shane, smiling crookedly, “How is: doing that would do more harm than good, for a reason.” Shane made this reluctant grunt and frowned. When he went for Daryl's brow with the cloth again and failed, he threw the towel into the bowl with huff.

“Fuck this, he ain't takin' the help.”

He rolled his eyes when Daryl mumbled drowsily to the both of them, “Don't want any a' ya'lls help.”

Shane's jaw dropped, a scathing remark just on the tip of his tongue, or from surprise because Daryl actually spoke rather than whining, growling and hissing at them. Whatever it was, Rick stopped Shane before he could let it loose, knowing he would never really mean any cruel thing he'd say to Daryl now. He shouldered Shane, and Shane bit on his tongue. “You don't got a choice in the matter, Daryl. You're hurt and you know we shoulda went with you out there...” He paused when Daryl simply groaned at him, too tired to even string up a few more words and then continued, “Should of recognized you before Andrea took the shot.”

“Shouldn't a' taught her shit, is what.” Shane grumbled to himself and crossed his arms. So he's grown a bit of a soft spot after taking to the younger Dixon. That's his boy, and it was Rick dragging him into this room that stopped him from stomping over to Andrea's tent. “Lucky she just grazed you.”

Daryl grunted, thinking the same. “Still. Hur' like a'bitch- th'fall too... shit.” Daryl popped his head out from between the pillows and leaned back against them, stretching the line of his neck. A much better position, he thought. He felt the cool towel on him and he twitched again, “Stop that!”

When he opened his eyes, it was Rick this time dragging the wet towel against his skin. He grabbed the other's wrist in a weak grip and gave him a tug to get him to stop, and unlike Shane, had stopped immediately and put the towel back in the bowl. Shane mumbled to himself about how Daryl was going to soak the sheets in sweat and how gross that was going to be later on. Daryl laughed, despite how it made his ribs ache.

“Nev' bothered 'bout mah sweat b'fore.” He gave Shane a cheeky smile and blinked his sleepy eyes. Shane snorted and shook his head fondly.

“S'different.”

“Huh.” Daryl's half lidded eyes closed a bit more and he nodded. His smile still tagged onto his thin lips, but he really looked nearly out of it. “I wanna get outta bed.”

Rick answered him, “Can't.” Daryl could here him walking around the bed, getting on the other side of Shane, and sat on the edge next to Daryl. He felt his hand in his hair again and it was much more calming that that stupid wet towel. “Remember Hershel givin' you somethin' for the pain? Told me to keep you down until it wears off.”

“It's fine. I'm fine.” Daryl mumbled and placed a hand on Rick's knee. He looked at both Shane and Rick, trying to concentrate on their faces, “S'nothin'. I had worse.”

“Worse enough to knock y'out?” Shane smirked when Daryl's slit like eyes widened.

“I was out? How long?”

“What do you remember?”

“That stupid towel, fer one!” He whimpered when his vision swam as he sat and yelled, and plopped back down into the pillow, “Get that outta my face!”

Rick and Shane snickered and the towel was thrown back into the bowl and set aside. They weren't going to be cooling Daryl down any time soon and if he wanted to sweat a puddle into the bed, there was no stopping him.

Rick scooted down in the bed, propped up against the headboard as he looked over at Shane. He could see the tenseness leave in Shane's shoulders the more Daryl talked. “Long enough. Got Shane to worry.”

Daryl's lip quirked up, his annoyance slipping. He played with the blankets edge as he shut his eyes to reorientate himself. “Fuckin' overprotective daddy.”

Rick laughed whole-heartedly as Shane flustered. So it wasn't only him that noticed Shane's overbearing watch on Daryl, almost like he does with Carl. He turned Daryl's head to look at the wound near his temple, liking the way it clotted. Much better than how it looked hours before, but really it was the least of his injuries. “Think he has the right. You stabbed yourself with an arrow.”

“Wasn' mah fault.” Daryl grumbled and pushed out of Rick's grip with a slow turn of his head. “Th' horse s'a pussy.” He really didn't really feel up to saying anymore, but he felt they got the idea.

Shane huffed and pressed a fist to Daryl's shoulder. “Yeah? Doesn't change that you end up nearly dead on your feet.” He dragged his eyes between Daryl and Rick, then the length of the prone man's body, “First time in a long time we got a bed, and your injured ass is ruining the moment.” He smiled widely at the amused look Rick shot him and at Daryl who sighed loudly and pulled the sheets over half his face.

“Mm. Too tired fer that, Shane.”

“Never stopped me before.” Daryl smiled under the blanket and squeezed his eyes shut, feining sleep over Shane's lightly pushing on his arm. He let the other man pull the bedsheets down, revealing his naked and bound chest. That really dampened the mood for Shane, who's bright smile turned into a slight frown. “But I don't know about now... look'it this...” his fingers feather across the bandage wrapping Daryl's chest.

Rick watched the way they interacted and noticed how Daryl looked a little put off. Well, as much as he could be put off half-there. Daryl's sleepy blink and pout was truly a bit hard to resist. As much as it would be beneficial for Daryl to rest, it is true that getting a bed was next to none after Daryl's healed, and the privacy was an even better plus. Rick sat up and tugged more of the blanket down, enough to reveal the trail of hair leading from his bellybutton to his groin. As long as Daryl doesn't move... He gave the healing man a little, playful smirk, “You are in a bit of pain, aren't you? It's such a shame.”

“Damn straight.” Shane grunted and ended his gentle petting with a sweep of his fingers across Daryl's clavicle. It got him a pretty shudder. Daryl looked to be missing their touch, and he blinked his eyes quickly before managing to open them widely.

Rick bit his lip to hide a smile. He never really indulges in these type of talk, was much rather a doer than a talker, but it felt like now was a time to start. He stopped staring into Daryl's confused eyes and instead looked up into Shane's, letting his smirk fall through, “I mean... a bed. S'nice Daryl's on it, but to really see him sprawled out on it? Shane?” His friend's grin spread slowly, getting his line of thought, “All this space. Be real easy to go down on 'im.”

Daryl shifted, dropping his eyes for a second before flicking them between Shane and Rick. They weren't looking at him any more, and instead started talking over him. He was about to speak up, but then Shane spoke over him in that confident tone, “I suppose it would be. Could spread his legs nice an' wide here, can't I?” Daryl felt a flush come to his cheeks and he reached down for the blanket to pull up, but was stopped by Rick who sat up and turned on his side, hand sweeping down his stomach and gripping the top of the blanket, keeping it in place over his groin. Daryl opened his mouth, but then Shane- “Maybe he'll actually keep them open this time-”

“Hell, Shane. You really be needin' all that room?” Rick chuckled, thumb rubbing right under Daryl's navel, tearing a breathy sigh from the man on the bed. Shane grinned wickedly.

“Probably not. But it'll be easier to get my mouth everywhere, don't you think? Been meanin' to give those strong thighs the attention they deserve.” Daryl actually made this shy noise in his throat and grabbed a pillow from under his head to hide his face. Shane laughed and sat on the bed on his other side, leaning over Daryl to pull the pillow away, the other hand drifting down to an exposed nipple to lightly play with. “You're already sweatin', darlin'. Shouldn't hide your head.”

“Y'guys know I'm right here? Talkin' over me and shit. Fuck.” Daryl huffed. He tried to sit up, but Rick was already on him from the otherside, pushing him on the shoulder to keep him laying down.

“Don't wanna aggravate your wounds, Daryl.” Rick said, eyes drifting to where Shane's long fingers plucked at Daryl's nipple until it became a hard point. He heard Daryl gasp, the younger man squirming and holding weakly onto Shane's wrist as he glared at them both. “Y'stay down like that, you'll be okay.”

Shane agreed with a nod, leaning back while his hand drifted over to the other nipple. “So he just has to lie down?”

“Mhm... and I suppose we could still do a lot of things...” Rick licked his lower lip and tugged the blanket down all the way, revealing Daryl's naked form underneath. He was already half hard from all their talking, and from what he was hearing. “Think our lil' hunter tracker deserves it, don't you?” At the quick nod Daryl gave him, Rick added, “Think you deserve a little somethin' new.”

“Like what?” Shane asked and pulled away to better look at Daryl. His marked, pale skin flushed more with life and arousal, fingers twitching closed against the sheets by his sides. He watched Rick's hand travel the inside of Daryl's thighs and then cup his balls, rolling them lightly until Daryl's legs fell open. He had to tear his eyes away when Rick spoke.

“A mouth right here.” His finger fiddled with Daryl's hole, making it twitch at his touch. At that, Daryl's hips shot up and he released a quiet, needy pant. “Like that? Been close to it before, but you always stop me from tryin'.”

“Fuck, Rick.” Shane groaned and pressed the heal of his palm against the bulge in his jeans. That would be a pretty sight to behold with Rick's head between Daryl's legs like that. His eyes closed for a few seconds to better imagine Rick's quick tongue lapping at that twitching pucker and then opened them with another quiet moan. “He don't even needa get up fer that...”

“Nah, he'd be fine on his back.” Rick said and let the tip of his index press against the mound between hole and cock. “Just gotta hold his legs up and I'll be able to tongue at that needy hole until he's pantin' for more.” At Daryl breathing his name, Rick's shushed him and pulled his hand away, denying him the sensation he sought.

“Do it.” Shane demanded and stopped playing with Daryl's nipples. Rick snorted. “I'm serious as all hell, if you don't, I will-”

“But he's injured, Shane...” He heard a barely audible whine come from the bed, and that accompanied by Shane's wide, betrayed eyes he nearly couldn't contain his laugh. “We gotta make sure he's up for it.”

“What is that supposed to mean.” Shane groaned and when Daryl reached for his hand for whatever reason, Shane held on, thumb sweeping gently over his pulse point.

“Means he gotta want it.”

Daryl bit out, “Wan' it.”

Rick grinned and spread himself out over Daryl's side, “What do you know what you want?”

A frustrated growl left Daryl's mouth. “I know I wan' ya to suck me!” When he grabbed for Rick, Rick followed after him, laughing quietly before Daryl's lips planted roughly on his own. As he leaned over the redneck, mouths moving frantically for an open mouth kiss that the younger man led, he heard Shane sigh a loud “finally!” and scooted in closer.

“So we're actually gonna do this...” Shane said excitedly and when Rick moved to start spreading kisses down Daryl's sensitive neck, leaned down for a kiss of his own. He immediately stuck his tongue into Daryl's open mouth, groaning as he felt the gentle suction and light bites on his tongue. Daryl was clumsy with the kiss, much more than usual, his teeth clicking against Shane's, making him release these embarrassed squeaks in between.

While they were both busy with each other's mouths, Rick journeyed lower, smiling and nipping against the flushed skin, feeling the muscles in Daryl's arm twitch when he playfully bit at the inside of his bicep. Daryl whimpered into Shane's mouth as his kissing lips finally closed around a peaked nipple, sucking gently.

“Ngh! Rick-” Daryl panted against Shane's chin, his back arching into the pleasure. His hands scrambled for Rick, first accidentally slapping Shane on the chest, which earned him a sharp nip to to his upper lip, and finally landing around the back of Rick's head. His cock throbbed with each swipe of the writhing muscle over the pointed flesh, making him nearly sob when the older man pulled back enough to lightly blow on it.

“Christ. That good, huh?” Shane grinned and brought his hand up to lick at the tips of his index and thumb. He brought that same hand down to pinch at the ignored nipple, twisting and pulling, and just completely taken in the way Daryl flung his head side to side and moan through his parted red mouth. Rick continued his ministrations, moaning against Daryl's chest as he held onto his hips, and Daryl whined. “Scoot over, brother. I want a taste.”

Rick leaned back, wiping the back of his hand against his wet lips as Shane leaned down and paid the exact same attention to the dry nipple. Daryl shook his head again, feet planted on the bed as his hips ground into empty air, his cock leaking profusely. “Sto- Stop-” Daryl whimpered and whined, but with the way he was now fisting his hands into Shane's hair, he was damn sure that wasn't at all what Daryl meant.

He trailed his fingers down Daryl's sternum then finally circled his cock, stroking it with a light grip. Daryl's eyes flew open, showing him those tired but alert blue orbs, and he chewed onto his bottom lip to stifle the cry that would of echoed into the room. With the way Daryl parted his thighs invitingly and rolled his hips up, Rick wanted to crawl between his legs and undo the front of his pants, take what was so desperately being given. As it were, this was all about Daryl, so he stroked him up and down, dragging the slippery liquid from the tip down his shaft to ease the way.

“Ple- Rick!” Daryl gasped and Shane pulled back, his eyes gone wide.

“Was that a 'please'?”

Daryl blushed and bit back a sound of disappointment when the sensations on his chest stopped. “I-I don' beg!”

Rick snorted, “Oh, I think ya do...” His thumb teased at the very tip, smiling widely as Shane snickered and rubbed his nose fondly in the center of Daryl's chest. “Gonna start, anyway. Aren't you, sweetheart.”

The Dixon whimpered and inhaled sharply as Shane circled the tip of his tongue around the sensitive tit beneath his mouth. His whole body shivered as Rick played with the foreskin of his cock, gently pulling back to reveal the flushed head and then slipping it back over. He clenched his eyes shut, felt them water from the pleasure, lashes spiking with the tears.

Shane left a final lick. Daryl's nipples looked swollen and sore on his pale chest, the man beneath them completely debauched. “Lookit him holdin' out. Where's our good boy at, huh?” He scratched the inside of one thigh, from his knee to his heavy cock, getting that bitten off moan. “So sweet before with those little noises...”

“Just need one word, Daryl.” Rick teased and let go of his shaft to fondle the full balls between Daryl's legs. Their redneck gasped, body searching for more yet again.

“Pl- … Nngh...” Daryl shook his head and reached for his cock, only for Shane to grab both of his wrists and pin them against the bed. With the attention being paid only to his sac, he desperately wanted to grasp his cock, stroke himself to completion since these two were being complete bastards to him. He growled, “Shane! I need-”

“That's not how we ask 'round here, baby boy.” Shane grinned and leaned over Daryl, that wicked mouth back to suckling marks into his neck. Daryl trembled and groaned, baring his neck as every inch of himself burned for contact. The touch to his balls stop and Daryl nearly screamed at them to let him cum when he felt Rick's fingers spreading open his hole. His breath caught in his throat and he released a soft sob as he felt the playful flick of Rick's tongue at the edge of his pucker. Shane groaned at the sight, “Fuck, Rick.”

Rick hummed, his breath warm against Daryl's pucker. He smiled around his tongue, dragging it just outside the rim as Daryl started tilting his hips and mewling out his delight. The first whimpered “Please!” sounded like it was punched out of Daryl, and Rick couldn't help grinning up at Shane before diving down and sealing his lips around the twitching pucker. Daryl flushed at the sounds of the wet sucks coming between his legs, his thighs coming up and around Rick in embarrassment only for the man to shove them apart. His cock drooled steadily, the clear liquid dripping from the tip of his cock. A sudden stab of the firmed tongue into his hole had him rock down on Rick's face.

“There's our boy.” Shane said huskily and smoothed his hands over Daryl's thighs before pulling them back against his chest. He listened for any indications of pain, but the Dixon was too busy moaning and fucking himself on Rick's tongue. From here bent over Daryl's torso, he could see the way Rick licked the flat of his tongue over Daryl's opening. His groan was hidden under Daryl's sudden gasp when Rick buried himself deeper between Daryl's spread ass and shoved his tongue into his grasping hole.

“Sh-Shane...” Daryl whimpered and tried to get around the massive body to reach for himself. It was impossible when he was bent nearly in half the way he was. Shane snorted and ignored the small pleas and tapped Rick's head. The younger ex-officer pulled off with a wet pop, his lips much more fuller now.

“Switch places?”

Rick huffed and nodded, reluctantly moving away from between Daryl's legs. Shane took his place and grabbed Daryl's legs, letting them fall over his shoulders while Rick crawled back up next to Daryl and planted his swollen lips on his. Their mouths moved wetly together and Daryl's small sounds seemed to just keep coming. Shane was damn pleased at this.

Rick pulled away, grinning as Daryl chased after him before plopping back down into the pillows. “I think he's just about done.” He murmured down to Shane and let his fingers flutter over Daryl's trembling stomach to circle his cock. Rick scooted down a bit and gave a nod towards Shane who's grin was starting to become obnoxious. “Get to it, Shane.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Shane breathed and kept his eyes open on Rick as he swiped his tongue against the needy pucker. He groaned, from the sensation of Daryl rocking his hips down on him or watching Rick take the dripping cock into his mouth, he didn't care. He could feel Daryl relax under his tongue and he took the initiative to briskly stab the muscle in as Rick worked him down his throat.

Daryl was a writhing mess as they worked their mouths over him, not sure where to move his hips as they clumsy rocked back and forth. One unfortunate thrust of his hips accidentally gagged Rick, and Shane had the pleasure of watching spit roll down the length of Daryl's throbbing length around his shiny mouth. Shane snickered and got a glare from the other before he shut his eyes. He simply licked from the twitching pucker to mouth at the space in between, sucking the spot red and getting Daryl to buck his hips again, hearing the delicious sound of Daryl's dick hitting the back of his throat.  
  
Daryl cursed, one hand scrambling for Rick's thick locks while the other came up to stuff his knuckles into his mouth to stifle the noise. “S'close... Christ, s'close, please-” Daryl babbled senselessly. His eyes were glazed, lips shiny with saliva from the amount of times he's ran his tongue over them, desperate. Shane moved back down to his hole, tongue flicking lazily over the ring of muscle, while Rick moved back, teasing the slit for more of his juices. Daryl pressed half his face into the pillows, breath held behind his clench teeth as his whole body tightened, hips twitching with each spurt of cum into Rick's mouth.

He could feel Rick suckling around him, making Daryl whimper with each work of his tongue around every swallow. Shane was still doing those lazy licks, occasionally slipping in and teasing the sensitive skin further in. Daryl would roll away if he could, but his body wasn't even listening to him anymore, teeth digging into his bottom lip as the men continued to milk him for everything he got.

When Shane and Rick deemed him finished, they stopped with their ministrations and set Daryl in place. His legs were taken off Shane's shoulders and back under the covers while Rick took a seat back by Daryl's head. His hand was in his hair again, making the Dixon look up. It wasn't fair how Rick didn't even look like he'd been spending the past quarter pleasuring him with his mouth.

“You good, Daryl?”

“Mmh.” Daryl hummed and relaxed further into the bed. He looked over to Shane next and how the man was looking quiet satisfied himself. He couldn't help his eyes from wandering to the bulging crotch, and then to Rick's. His brows furrowed. “Wha' 'bout you?” Came the slurred question. He tried not too look too interested in fixing their problems, but he must have been failing miserably because Shane raised an eyebrow and scooted over.

Rick shook his head, ignoring how the Dixon gave him his version of a pout, and pushed him back onto his back, murmuring softly, “We can take care of ourselves.”

“Speak for yourself!” Shane said and carefully straddled Daryl's chest with a grin. Low murmurs asking if it was alright were exchanged before they both settled and Daryl was smiling crookedly up at the other man. Shane undid the front of his pants onehandedly, while the other thumbed at a pouting bottom lip and slipped into a greedy mouth. Daryl's hands splayed over Shane's hips, pulling him forward.

Rick laughed and leaned back. He supposed they could take advantage of their situation some more, what with their Dixon being so willing. He watched with lust darkened eyes as he lazily stroked over his crotch. So much for letting Daryl relax.


End file.
